Because of the rising popularity of text messaging, e-mail, instant messaging, and various other features available on cellular telephones, people have become accustom to communicating in methods beyond traditional telephone calls. While alternative forms of communication are acceptable, or sometimes even preferable, in the event a recipient is unable to receive the alternative communication form, the communication becomes useless. One problematic example of compatibility issues involves emergency communications with emergency services, such as 911. Presently, a person attempting to text message emergency services will likely be unable to do so. Even if the text message is able to be accepted, only a limited amount of information, such as the person's name and telephone number, may be provided, apart from the information manually typed into a text message.